1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to security devices and more specifically it relates to an apparatus for protecting a console gearshift and preventing theft of a radio in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous security devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to prevent the theft of various articles by utilizing a locking system for the articles. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described.